In one aspect, this invention relates to a process for preparing a promoted, alumina-based catalyst composition. In another aspect, this invention relates to catalytic hydrotreating of liquid hydrocarbon containing feed streams, in particular petroleum fractions.
The use of alumina, promoted with transition metal and phosphorus compounds, for hydrotreating (e.g., demetallizing, desulfurizing, denitrogenating, hydrocracking) liquid hydrocarbon feed streams, which contain coke precursors and metal, sulfur and nitrogen impurities, is well known. However, there is an ever present need to develop new methods of preparing such catalysts and to develop new catalysts that are more effective in removing undesirable impurities from such feed streams.